User talk:Cynn Pyrosin
New username Ok, here's my new username ^_^ -- Cynn 10:57, 19 January 2007 (CST) Quote you added on Eve You added "Death is a lover. Embrace the love." on Eve's page. Are you very sure it is from Eve? I have added that quote a long time ago to Olias. I didn't keep that long-ago screenshot though, so it'd be helpful if you kept your screenie of Eve saying that (otherwise I think I'll revert). And PS, when you have new quotes to add, please sort them alphabetically. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:23, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, didn't notice the alphabetical sorting, but I didn't keep a screeny of it. I saw her say it just outside of kaineng center though. Feel free to revert and if she says it again I'll upload a screenshot of it, could have easily just been a glitch of some sort during all of the Wintersday patching. --Cynn 15:39, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::That is an Olias quote, through and through - I've seen that like 500 times now ><. Definitely not an Eve one. Entropy 15:59, 20 January 2007 (CST) confused!! ok...so u take my userboxes then take the campaign box and "support the campaign but then dont say u took them from me... [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 16:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) :READ the userbox supporting you. It says that I support not taking userboxes from you IF they don't give you credit for them. I gave you credit for them, the last userbox is a box just for giving credit to those ppl that I took boxes/ideas from. I don't mean to offend you if I do, just think of it this way: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. I grabbed a few of your boxes because I thought that they were awesome and give you credit for making some truly awesome boxes. --Cynn 16:46, 26 January 2007 (CST) OotS You read that too? That last bit about Miko was a surprise, eh? :P -Auron 07:24, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Who doesn't read it? ;P -- (talk) 07:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::lol, aye, everyone who's anyone reads Oots, it's like GW meets WoW meets D&D meets a 3rd grade drawing class! It's Stick Guild World of Dragons!! lol, don't ask... I've been up longer than I should, and I'm a little bit tired. --Cynn 08:10, 30 January 2007 (CST) Image Upload When you re-upload an image, it will look strange usually. This is because of your Internet brower's cache. To fix the problem, hit Ctrl + F5 to purge the server cache. (T/ ) 16:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Hm, didn't know that, thanks for the info! ^.^ --Cynn 16:53, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Toucher build in your Sandbox What kind of Toucher doesn't use lifesteal? o_O Designed to work in pairs, this is bettar. (T/ ) 17:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol, that was an old, old build, like 10 months old at least. It was mostly a placeholder for builds I was going to make, but I never got around to it. So I cleaned things up a little >.> --Cynn 17:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)